


Forewarning

by tigereyes45



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: He should also start paying his men., Jack should listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Bootstrap wants to talk to Jack, give him a little bit of a warning in hopes the captain could ease the tension of the crew.Takes place before the mutiny Barbossa led against Jack.





	Forewarning

Jack sits pretty in his chair. Looking on at the compass in his hands as pieces of gold lay about the captain’s quarters. It had been a long time since he had last seen it point in a direction of sense. He knew what the compass really directed its beholder too, which is why it rarely left his side if ever at all. Yet the compass today was pointing in every which way. Jack blames his heart for not being able to make up its mind.

A knocking on his door calls his attention and he in turn gives it a lazy acknowledgement. “Come in.” His voice drawls. The rum a prime suspect as to why.

“Jack.” The man begins as he steps inside.

“Ah if it isn’t my good friend Bootstrap Bill. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jack asks setting his elbows down. His head resting in his hand. “You seem down Bootstrap. Something on your mind?” Jack asks, reaching again for his empty cup.

“Yes, Jack there is.”

“Nuh-uh.” Jack tsks waving his finger out towards the man. “It is Captain Jack now Bootstrap. You know this.”

“Aye. Forgive me Captain.”

“All is forgiven.” Jack says sweetly as a smile creeps onto his face. “Now what can I do for you?”

Bootstrap casts a sideways glance towards the door. “Sir, there are whispers going about.”

“Oh really now? What kind of whispers? I like whispers.”

“You wouldn’t take a liking to these whispers sir.” Bootstrap remarks.

Jack rolls his eyes. “Speak your mind William.” He urges the man to move on with his words. Jack sets his cup back down and stands. Searching throughout the shelves for another bottle of rum. There was one around here somewhere he knew. He had taken it from where the old captain kept his drinks. Too known was the problem, so he smartly hid it somewhere unknown. Though now it seems it was even unknown to him.

“I can’t say what they are for sure sir.”

“Oh you can’t, can you? Then why bring them up at all?”

“Just to give you warning captain. Perhaps we should go plunderin’ soon. Give the men some payment.”

“Ah so it is gold you are after. Why didn’t you just say so bootstrap? We shall find some merchant vessel soon and take all the gold we need from there.”

“Yes captain.”

“Good now go tell the other men. Oh and tell Barbossa I wish to speak with him.”

William nods as he takes his leave. Hobbling towards the door he ponders if he should tell the captain if Barbossa wanted to talk to him as well. His hopes were that the two could work together and settle the differences. Especially since Jack was so young. The thought of mutiny did not sit well with bootstrap, but he knew that the others were tired of taking orders from a younger man.

“I will sir.” Bootstrap replies, holding his tongue as he walks out of the captain’s quarters.


End file.
